Shrill Cry
by Kersha Okeyama
Summary: Snape is attacked. Harry's dreams get wierder...Sirius is in the school grounds and Hermione is a target. Pls read and review. -Ker. Angel of death-


I wasn't planning on uploading it, but I thought, why not?   It's fourteen or so pages to be prepared.  It's a few chapters in one part.  Part two should come out a little later.  Please review.  All comments are welcome including flames.  

-Ker-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*                  Prologue- stranger 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lumos" A voice whispered, his wands tip illuminating with a small glow.  He could just make out the dark shadow of a figure as he made his way towards him, the figures robes brushing gently along the long blades of grass.  The dark sky above showing no signs of light except for the glittering stars and blazing moon.  The figure came to a halt.  "I told you not to come here!  If Dumbledore sees you-" The figures voice was hoarse from the freezing cold air and thick misty rain.  "He won't..." The other man's voice was cold and frightening.  "I'm not ready..." the figure stuttered.  The other figure's eyes darkened and his lips pressed together, looking like a thin line.  "You have had long enough, Severus!"  He spat angrily.  "The Dark Lord is growing impatient!"  Severus Snape backed away, his hand moving slowly to his robes and his wand.  "Ah, ah, ah!"  The other man laughed waving his own wand swiftly through the air and yelling.  "Expelliarmus!"  Snape looked up but before he could react a blinding light came in contact with his stomach, throwing him off his feet and to the muddy ground with a thud, knocking him out cold. 

 A second blast came shortly after; this one represented a silver streak of lightning, tearing through Snape's robes and chest, near his shoulder.  Several lights from the school shining through the window as the culprits evil laugher ringing through Snape's head as he advanced forward, pushing a red ruby like stone into the wound.  "Let that be a lesson, Severus Snape, let that be a lesson..." With that the man threw an invisibility cloak over himself with no further words, right as Professor Dumbledore came gliding down the hill followed closely by a drenched Professor McGonagal, her eyes widening with fright at the sight of Professor Snape.  

"Minerva" Dumbledore started.  "Go get Madam Pomfrey!"  Professor McGonagal nodded and dashed back up the hill as Albus Dumbledore knelt down beside Snape whose face was pale and seemed drained of energy.  Dumbledore looked around, noticing the wet grass, flattened as if someone had been standing there for a long time...but he only saw Snape here...or was there?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter one- Mrs. Shantelle 

All was quiet at 4 Privet Drive until...

BANG!

"BOY!"  Came the thunderous yell of Mr. Dursley. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" A door up stairs opened then closed, seconds later a boy of 15 came down the steps, green eyes sparkling and jet black hair as messy as ever.  He wore a T-Shirt that was much to large for him and jeans that were going white, that had to be rolled up 7 times at the bottom to actually see his feet.  "Yes Sir?"  Harry asked, an annoyed tone in his voice.  

"Petunia, Dudley and I are going out for the afternoon" A light flickered on inside Harry.  The whole afternoon alone would be a dream come true.  "You will be looked after by our well respected neighbor, Mrs. Shantelle!"  Harry's insides churned and the light flickered then went out.  

Mrs. Shantelle was a rich old hag.  She had grayish, White air that was thinning.  Her lips were always pressed together tightly and cracked, bright red lipstick smeared thickly over them.  She had a giant wart on her forehead that made Harry want to be sick at the site of it.  

"You are you be on your best behavior...no funny stuff! Do you hear me?"  Harry didn't answer, he was too busy being lost in thought of how disgustingly BORING this afternoon would be, but then again, anytime a way from the Dursley's was heaven.  

Mr. Dursley's face turned purple.  "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME!"  Without warning, the back of Vernon Dursley's hand struck Harry's cheek, sending him stumbling to the well-carpeted floor.  The pain was so immense that Harry was surprised his jaw didn't break.  Mr. Dursley stared down at Harry's crumpled body, horrorstruck, then his face crumpled up into a sour look.  "You brought it upon yourself, boy!" Mr. Dursley stuttered.  "Now- Now...go to your room!  And stay up there until Mrs. Shantelle arrives!"  Harry got to his feet, he could feel warm tears burning his eyes, and oh how he wanted to magic the Dursley's away, to be tortured like he is.... how he wished!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Severus...can you hear me?"  Albus Dumbledore's voice could be heard.  Snape opened his eyes slowly, his whole body felt numb.  "Excellent!" Dumbledore beamed.  Next to him, was Minerva McGonagal; her face represented a cat the way she kept looking around the room.  Snape opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it as he lost what he was going to say.  "We heard shouting..." McGonagal started.  Snape's face twisted in a sour murderous look.  "We rushed down the hill to see you- you- you...." Minerva shut her mouth, a look of pure terror washed over her.  

Snape sat up and climbed out of the bed. "I can fend for myself!" He snarled then started out the door.  Dumbledore stood up.  "That's not what it seemed like when we found you, Severus!"  Snape turned around sharply.  "I will heal on my own!" He half shouted then spun around again.  All of a sudden a tight pain near his shoulder increased.  Before he could stop him self, Snape let out a cry then collapsed to his knees, his hands tearing at his clothes around his shoulder and chest, his long finger nails digging deep into his skin.  It felt as though his shoulder was on fire, burning through the tendons and muscles.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing in.  "My Patient!"  She yelled furiously at Dumbledore and McGonagal.  "Out! OUT NOW!"  Albus and Minerva scooted out the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey guided Snape back to bed, casting a sleeping spell on him, and then drawing the curtains.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry lay in his room, his hands to his cheek.  He could feel a bruise spreading over it as he sat up.  Mrs. Shantelle was downstairs singing shrilly to the radio.  "HARRY!"  She called.  "BE A DARLIN AND MAKE ME A CUPPA!"  Harry rolled off his bed and walked slowly down the steps.  Mrs. Shantelle was standing with her hands on her frail hips. "I say! The rate you're going, snails would overtake you by the dozen!!"  Harry ignored that last remark and made the old "hag" a cup of tea. "'Bout time!"  She spat at him and took the cup in her shaking hands.  A sudden screeching noise startled them both, Mrs. Shantelle dropped her cup, the china and tea scattered across the floor.  

A small owl flew in through the open window, a piece of parchment attached by red ribbon to its leg.  "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"  Mrs. Shantelle screamed as the small owl sped around her head.  The small owl then perched it's self on Harry's shoulder.  The look on Mrs. Shantelle's face was horrific, her eyes were bulging and red, and lips a thin line.  Harry could see a vein bulging out the side of her forehead near the monstrous mole.  

"What...in. the...devil...is...THAT?" She screamed so loudly that several cups and plates vibrated on the shelf.  "It's an owl, ma'am" Harry tried his best not to laugh, but the pressure was building up so much he let out a small snigger.  "You think this is funny do you?" there was a threatened tone in her voice.  "Err...no ma'am" Harry replied.  Mrs. Shantelle's lips curved up into an eerie grin.  "I'll see that you'll be punished for this you little twit!"  

Harry knew that she wasn't lying.  One word about this to the Dursley's and he would be locked in his room for the remaining week of the summer holidays, in his room, with no food, only being let out to use the bathroom.

It happened.  The letter was torn up, and Harry was sent to his room with nothing. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter two- Harry's dream

It was a relief when the summer holidays finally came to an end.  Hermione, ("Harry! Your face! That bruise!")  Ron and Harry had gotten their books together and now all three of them sat in the Hogwarts Express, in the very last compartment, accompanied by Ginny who kept glancing at Harry then turning her gaze quickly to the floor as he looked over.  

Fred and George were in the compartment next to them.  They were pocketing exploding sherbets, a new type of sweet that they invented.  Set to go off in the mouth -of whoever was stupid enough to eat one- and spread a thick kind of gum, which would soon enough explode out the victims nose.  It was perfect!

The door to the last compartment screeched open, revealing Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.   "Well, Well, Well!" Draco sneered.  "If it isn't the famous Harry Potter and his friends, the MUDBLOOD and the poor weasels!"  Ron got to his feet, his face red with anger but Hermione clasped his arm. "Ron!" She hissed. "Malfoy's just trying to lure you in so he can get you expelled!"  Draco and his goons laughed.  Ginny looked up at her older brother.  "Scared are you, Weasley?" Draco sneered hatefully. "Or are you jealous that I'm rich and powerful and you can't even afford a set of first hand books?"  Ron went even redder; Malfoy had hit his weak point. 

 "SHUT UP!"  Ginny yelled furiously, rising quickly to her feet.  Draco stared at her for a moment bewildered.  "Pardon?" He stammered.  "I SAID SHUT UP!"  Crabbe and Goyle laughed, Ginny feeling totally embarrassed.  "You just as pathetic as your stupid brothers!"  Malfoy grinned deviously shoving Ginny out the way.  "HEY!"  It was Harry now that had stood up.  "Don't touch her!" Ron piped up.  "Sticking up for your girlfriend, Potter?" Malfoy laughed even more.  "Get lost, Draco! Before we get Professor McGonagal! She'll surely take points off from Slytherin for those comments!"  Draco didn't seem to have a come back for that one, so, muttering mudblood one last time, he stalked out, Crabbe and Goyle following suite. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Dark Lord is growing restless, Severus!  Your time is running short.  Complete your mission and the Dark Lord MAY spare your life.  Fail and you'll wish you never crossed paths with LORD VOLDEMORT!

Snape woke up with a start, heart thudding.  Madam Pomfrey strode into the room.  "I'm leaving now."  He nodded at her, changing into his robes with a wave of his wand. "You are not fully healed, Professor Severus Snape!" She objected. "I am fine.  Thank you for your hostility, but I shall go to the great hall now, see to the new students...and the old!"  With that, Snape walked freely out the hospital wing and down the many flights of stairs to the Great Hall.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table between Hermione and Ron.  Nearly headless Nick was down at the end, chatting happily to Colin Creevrey when Snape walked in.  Dumbledore rose to his feet and walked over to him.  "You shouldn't be up...rest will do you good, Severus" He whispered so no student around them could here.  

Snape pressed his lips tightly together then replied- "nonsense! I have classes to teach!" With those words, Snape walked to his chair and sat down, glaring at any student who dared glance at him.

After the sorting hat sorted the first years into houses, Dumbledore stood again a wide grin planted on his face.  "Welcome, Welcome!" He looked around the great hall.  "Before we begin our feast I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher- Professor Zanichi!" (Zan-iki) Harry looked from Ron to Hermione while the whole hall burst into a cheer.  "And without further ado...the feast!"  Plates of meat, bread and other wondrous food substances appeared with a wave of Dumbledore's wand. 

After everyone had finished eating and were given out their timetables for the year, they made their way up to their dormitories.  Bidding farewell to Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to their room.   It didn't take Harry long to fall asleep.  The thought of Quidditch excited him, the cool air blowing in his face and through his jet-black hair as he rose above the crowd, looking for the golden snitch… 

_"GO HARRY!" The calls of Hermione and Ron…below a huge crowd…people cheering him on…then…their frightened faces.  What were they scared of?  Harry couldn't work it out until something slammed hard into his back.  He could feel himself slipping from his Fire-Bolt…falling…falling…someone was laughing…his was a high, cold laugh, like a silver dagger plunged into the heart…_

_Who was it? Who was causing this pain? Screams.  Mother?  No…not mother…but…someone…else…someone was in pain…Hermione!  He's hurting her…but why...? Who? Got to help her, got to help her!!"_

Harry's eyes shot open, his brain not registering properly.  Before he knew it he was knocked out by a strong wind blowing in his face as he leapt, as if to attack someone…but instead got icy cold air.  "HARRY!"  People screamed in horror as someone mounted his broom, and kicked off the ground.  "PROFESSOR ZANICHI!"  Professor McGonagal shouted after him.  Professor Zanichi flew under Harry and caught him, holding him tightly in his arms as he came to a rocky landing.

Snape looked around at the gathering students.  "RIGHT!  EVERYONG TO BED NOW, BEFORE YOU ALL GET DETENTION!!"  He threatened.  The students started to file inside as the three present teachers circled Harry.  "Severus, go fetch Madam Pomfrey!"  Minerva McGonagal ordered.  Snape nodded and was just about to walk away when Professor Zanichi objected.  "The boy is fine, I'll take him to my office…I have various things that will fix him right up!"  Professor McGonagal stared at him.  "Are you sure, Zechariah?" 

"Quite sure!  You two go back to bed…it's 1:30 am after all…wouldn't want the students seeing there teachers fall asleep, now would they?"  Minerva and Severus glanced at each other then nodded unsurely. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter three- professor Zechariah Zanichi

Zechariah Zanichi sat Harry down on a chair as he opened his eyes.  "Sleep walking, eh, Mr. Potter?"  Professor Zanichi smiled.  "Pardon, sir?"  Harry was confused.  "You don't need a potion…you need answers…am I right?"  Harry wasn't quite sure how he knew, but he felt that he could trust him.  "I have something to tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone…  " Harry nodded, bewildered, a look of concentration and slight agony on his teachers face.  Soon the face began to change, then his body.  Harry gasped.  "Sirius!"    

In place of his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, was a lean man with messy black hair.  He smiled down at his God Son.  "I told you I would move so I'd be closer to you!"  Harry was lost for words.  Sirius Black knelt down and clasped a hand firmly on Harry's shoulder.  "I'm here to protect you.  Voldemort is near."  Harry's eyes widened.  "Keep a sharp eye out.  If anything out of the ordinary happens…you know what to do…  "  Harry nodded.  "Come straight to you!'  Sirius smiled then started to transform.

  "Now,  get to bed, Potter"  Sirius, now changed back to  Zechariah Zanichi ordered.  "Or I might just have to take points off for Gryffindor!"  Harry grinned then walked out, catching a glimpse of Snape…watching….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Harry got in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the two red velvet chairs with gold tassel rims at the bottom in front of the freshly lit fireplace.  As soon as they saw Harry, they jumped up.  "HARRY!"  Ron shouted, his eyes wide and frightened.  "_SHH_!"  Hermione hissed.  "If they hear us, we'll be in trouble for being out of bed!"  Harry stared at them both, wondering if he should tell them about Sirius… he decided to, making them promise not to tell anyone!  "Then I saw Snape…watching me…  "  He finished off.  Hermione and Ron just stared, Ron breaking the silence after an uneasy minute.  "Sirius?  Sirius Black?"   He gasped.  Harry nodded, but a frown replaced the smile when he told them about Voldemort being near they both clasped their hands to their mouths.  "The strange thing is…  " Harry began.  "My scar doesn't hurt…like it usually does" Hermione seemed to be deep in thought, when they all heard heavy footsteps.  Hermione dashed up the steps whispering a quick goodnight before vanishing up to the girls' dormitories.  Harry and Ron waved then dashed up the boy's steps and to their room.  Soon enough falling asleep.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry never thought the months would go so quickly…but they did…with Quidditch and all..

Sunlight peeped through the bottom of the closed drapes, waking Harry and Ron and Neville.  The other two boys had left for home for the Christmas holidays, leaving the other three to have the common room to them.  All the girls had gone.  Including Hermione.  Harry was glad for that, 'least she would be safe at home.  Or so he prayed.

"HEY HARRY!  HEADS UP!"  Ron shouted throwing a snowball at Harry, which knocked his glasses askew.  Harry laughed and chucked one back, barely missing Neville.  "Having fun boy's?"  Came the calm voice of Professor Zanichi.  "HEY SIRI-…. er…I mean…Professor Zanichi!" Ron waved, stuttering when he remembered no one was meant to know.  Zechariah looked at Harry sternly who shrugged back as if to say- "Sorry-but-I-had-no-choice" The professor smiled and nodded then turned to leave.  "I want to see you later, Harry…drop by at my office" Ron stared at Harry.  "Um…Sir?  Is Ron aloud?"  Professor Zanichi turned and looked sorrowfully at Ron.  "I was hoping I could see you alone…  " Ron shrugged slowly and nodded, Harry apologising later. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, heading towards Sirius's Office.  Before he got there he was held up by Peeves.  "Go away!"  Harry shouted at Peeves irritably.  "OOOOH!  

_Harry Potter, _

_Potter Harry, _

_Shouting ranting, and even raving!  _

_You're just the same as you were before, _

_An ickle stickle firstie boy!"_

Peeves laughed.  "PEEVES!"  An angry voice yelled.  "GET AWAY NOW!  OR I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO GO GET THE BLOODY BARON!" Peeves looked wide-eyed at Professor Snape.  

Harry wished desperately for Snape to go away, knowing that Harry could lose all the points in Gryffindor just by breathing around him. "And what are you doing here, Mr. Potter?"  Snape's voice was cold, like ice smashing into tiny crystals.  Harry hesitated.  "I'm h-here to see…err…Si-…Professor Zanichi…sir!"  Snape looked terrified.  "You will not!"  He screamed.  "And _why_ not?"  Professor Zanichi walked out his office, his voice sly and uneasy.  

Snape hesitated.  "Severus!"  He laughed.  "Why don't _you_ drop by…after Harry" Snape went pale.  "I-am-busy!"  He was quick to announce.  But Zechariah didn't take no for an answer.  "I'm sure nothing could be as important…see you at 3:00" With that, Professor clasped his hand over Harry's shoulder and led him to his office, where, one again, Harry was seated.  "so, Harry…  "  Professor Zanichi started.  "Noticed anything?"  Harry hesitated.  Snape had been acting more unusual than before.  "There…is…Sna - " 

Sirius laughed.  

'Snape…Harry…don't worry about him.  He couldn't harm you…  '  Harry looked at the professor weirdly.  "  Ok."  Harry felt dumb but stood up and headed for the door.  "Oh and Harry…Watch your back"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Why was Sirius looking so strange…acting strange…was he hiding something? Was _Snape _Hiding something?  Harry was confused.  He headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell Ron all about it.

Night came too soon and Harry soon found himself drifting off to sleep.  It was the despondent moans that woke him.  Someone was in pain.  And he was sure he wasn't sleeping.  Inaudibly, Harry got out of his four-poster and opened the dormitory door slowly.  "Harry?"  Ron's voice came from behind him.  Harry turned around sharply.  "I heard someone…come on" Harry crept out of the room.  Ron hesitated, gulped then followed soundlessly.

Nothing prepared them for what the boys saw next.  Professor McGonagal!  Propped up against the wall, howling in pain.  Her right arm was bleeding and wand gone.  "Professor McGonagal!"  Harry rushed to her side.  "I'll go get Dumbledore!"  Ron suggested then bolted down the halls to Dumbledore.  

A moment later, Ron was back, clutching his side where he had a stich.  Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Filch the caretaker, and Madam Pomfrey behind him.  "Good Grief!  Minerva!"  Dumbledore helped her up.  "What in the world happened!" Minerva McGonagal's eyes were red and puffy, her arm oozing blood that dripped to the floor.  "He…came…and…attacked…me…bright…flash…pain…AAAH!"  She cried out then collapsed.  Unconscious. 

Chapter four- detention pandemonium 

By the time holidays ended and the students that went home for Christmas returned, word of Minerva McGonagal's attack had spread around.  Everyone knew.  

"Harry" Hermione had started one time while rummaging through the masses of papers in the library.  "Who do you think attacked McGonagal?"  Harry didn't know how to answer.  It was strange.  "We can find out" Ron grinned but Hermione gasped.  "NO!"  She yelled, getting a look from the library teacher.  "You'll get expelled if you're caught" Harry looked at Ron, and then turned to Hermione.  "Only if we're caught…and we wont be" Hermione looked as though she'd faint.  "We'll be careful like we always are."  Ron continued.  By this time Hermione was white as a mouse.  "Yes!"  She replied, looking over Harry's shoulder.  "But…_you could get caught!  And you don't want to be expelled!"  _Hermione was hinting behind Ron and Harry.  "Who's going to catch us?"  Ron asked slickly.  "I dunno…_someone like Malfoy if he and his goons if he were listening IN!" _ Harry and Ron spun around to the Draco Malfoy, smirking deviously.  "Planning to go walk-about after dark, Potter?"  Harry went nearly as pale as Hermione.  "Not that it's any of your business!"  Ron pipped up.  "I'm sure Professor Snape would like to hear your planes" Hermione stood up.  "We have no plans!  Now go away!"  

But Malfoy and his goons just sneered hatefully.  "You better watch your back, Mudblood!  Don't want your Muggle family getting into a whole lot of trouble, do we?" 

That had done it, Ron stood up, Rage boiling up, like a teapot inside him.  "YOU PIG!"  He yelled.  The Librarian and all the wizard and witches in it turned as Ron leapt onto Draco, punching him hard in the face.  "RON NO!"  Hermione screamed, Harry trying to drag Ron away as Draco punched him in the stomach.  "GET OUT NOW, THE LOT OF YOU!"  The librarian witch screamed, seizing her wand.  But Ron and Draco weren't listening.  They both swung their fists about each other, Draco being thudded in the neck by Ron's fist, Ron's nose getting it full on.  They both went tumbling to the floor, the witches and wizards around them screaming.  

"_RON!"_  Hermione screamed as several teachers rolled-up.  "_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"_  Snape's voice boomed.  "ALL OF YOU LEAVE NOW!"  The poor librarian witch was almost in tears.  Madam Hooch dragged Ron and Draco out, Professor Zanichi rounding up the others. (Hermione, Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle.)  

"But, Professor!" Draco pipped up.  "Shut it, Mr. Malfoy!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All of them got detention. (Except Crabbe and Goyle whom proved that they did nothing)

 Ron and Draco were sent up to Madam Pomfrey to be cleaned up, and then back down again to meet up with the others.  All of them were to stay at Hogwarts while everyone else went to Hogsmead, and clean toilets.  "This is a fine mess you've gotten us into, Weasley!"  Draco clenched his fist.  "Me!"  Ron replied angrily.  "Cool it, you two!"  Hermione stood in front of them.  "Don't forget that THIS is what got us detention!"  Ron and Draco both snarled then turned their backs. "Right!"  Filch walked in, grinning proudly.  "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter…you three are in the girls bathroom, fourth floor."  Hermione's face drooped.  

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley…boys bathroom"  

Ron went pink with rage.  "HIM!"  He bellowed.  "If you don't want double detention, Mr. Weasley, I suggest you DO AS YOUR TOLD AND GET TO WORK!"  With that, filch the caretaker left, slamming the door, the portrait screeching with pain.  "Sorry" They heard him murmur. 

"It's all your fault, now we're stuck together cleaning toilets!"  Draco hissed at Ron as they bent down in front of a toilet bowl.  "Not my fault your pig headed!"  Ron snapped back.  Draco made a grab for his wand but heavy footsteps coming towards them changed his mind.  "No one must see Draco Malfoy cleaning toilets!"  He pulled the door or the small cubicle closed and stood up on the toilet seat, Ron squeezing next to him.  

"Got…to…get…away!"  Someone stumbled into the bathroom.  His voice was hoarse, and he sounded in pain.  "Got…to…  " Draco peered over the top of the cubicle door to see who it was.  He nearly fainted.  "Snape!" He whispered to Ron.  "Who's here?"  Snape's eyes darted around the bathroom.  Draco pushed Ron down to his legs were showing under the cubicle.  He then put on a weird sounding voice and called back.  "It's me sir" Snape's eyes darkened.  "And who may that be?"  Draco was silent for a moment and was about to say Ron Weasley, when Ron pinched his ankle. "Colin Creevrey!"  He jumped.  "Well…50 points from Gryffindor for listening…and you'd better not tell any- AAAH…AAAAAAAH!"  Draco and Ron both jumped.  "SIR!"  Draco called out as he head Snape fell to the floor. 

They couldn't go out…otherwise Snape would know that they both lied, in detention.  Ron started for the door, but Draco pulled him back.  "Don't be an idiot, Weasley!"  He hissed.  "If he sees us…" But at that moment a second voice appeared.  "Severus" He cackled.  "You just don't get it!"  Feet appeared in front of the cubicle.  "Ron Weasley…your dad works for the Ministry of Magic…and…ah…Draco Malfoy, your father…yes…very wealthy" Draco and Ron squirmed.  "Who…are you?"  Ron asked.  "Never you mind…I need you boys to do a favour for me" Draco squirmed more.  "No way!"  Ron burst out.  The door of the cubicle rattled. "Then I'm afraid no mercy will be shown!"  The door flew off its hinges, and then slammed back hard against Ron and Draco, whom, both howled with pain.  The man before them was well built, and had brown messy hair.  Long scars ran down his face as though he had been slashed several times.  He grabbed Ron's upper arm and hurled him away from Draco.  "You tell Harry Potter that he is to watch out…for the Dark Lord is coming after him…tell him that from me" He then threw Ron hard smacking him into Draco Malfoy whom was close to tears from fright.  

"Breathe a word of this to other than Harry Potter…and I will personally KILL them…then come after you two…mark my words I will!"  He then summoned his broomstick and (throwing an invisibility cloak over himself) flew out soundlessly. 

Draco and Ron didn't move.  Snape was laying feet away from them, a dark patch of blood seeping through his robes around his shoulder.  "What do we do?"  A wide-eyed and very pale Draco asked.  "...Find Harry!"  Ron got up limply and started for the door, Draco trying but falling again.  "If you haven't noticed!"  He pointed to his leg, which was baring a huge gash.  "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just leave you here?"  Ron glared.  Draco pointed to Snape.  "Good point!"  Ron dashed back to Malfoy, helping him up then starting out the door.

  
 

Chapter five- Harry's warning! 

Moaning Myrtle the ghost was watching scornfully as Harry and Hermione reached into a toilet with distasteful expressions washed over their face.  "Just don't come near MY toilet," She had repeated on the odd occasion.  "We wont!"  Hermione had replied curtly.  Myrtle's eyes watered and she dissolved in tears.  "Sorry my toilet isn't good enough for you!"  With those words, she returned to the S-bend of her very on cubicle.  

"HARRY!"  Came the distraught voice of Ron, as he burst in through the door, Draco Malfoy leaning on him.  There was a trail of blood as Draco was leant against the wall.  "What happened?"  Hermione and Harry asked simultaneously.  "Well." Ron started, but Draco Malfoy cut in.  "Snape! Just collapsed! It was like that other guy put a curse on him! Then he turned on us!  He almost killed Weasley here, so I jumped in-" But Ron cut him off.  "He was almost crying, that guy broke the door off and slammed it into us!  He said we must warn you" 

Hermione and Harry looked at each other.  "For what?"  Hermione asked.  Ron seemed hesitant to say.  "The-the…Dark Lord…is coming" The was a loud scream and Moaning Myrtle came hastening out her cubicle, water from her toilet gushing out from beneath the door.  "THE DARK LORD?" She screeched, a look of pure terror washed over her face.  ""You _have _to tell Dumbledore!" She ordered.  "We _can't" _Draco stood up, eyes wide with fright. "That man…will come aft- Oh!" He suddenly cried.  "YOU IDIOT!" He leapt at Ron, both of them falling backwards into the toilet water with a splash.  "YOU TOLD GRANGER AND THATMYRTLE GIRL!" 

Ron went pale too and looked at Hermione.  "Why are you looking at me like that?"  Hermione shuddered.  "He… also said" Ron continued, his voice hoarse.  "That…if anyone else, other than Harry… knew this happened…he…would…kill them…then come after US!"  Myrtle screamed.  "How could you!" The dived back into the S-Bend.   "She doesn't have to worry does she!"  Hermione continued.  "She's already dead!"  That had done it.  Water splashed everywhere flooding the bathroom and draining out from underneath the door.   

The angry cries of Filch echoed and the kids ran out.  "We should still go see Dumbledore!"  Hermione.  "And put him in danger too!" Ron bellowed at her.  "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Hermione was close to tears, as Malfoy slinked into the corner shaking.  "Come on…we'll go back to the common room" Harry decided.  

PART TWO COMING OUT SOON-

-Ker-


End file.
